


Pro Bono

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Concussions, Drunken Kissing, Dubcon Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve送了一个生日礼物给Bucky，给了他想要的一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Bono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob-genghis-khan (idek_idic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idek_idic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pro Bono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764190) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“嗷，天哪。”Bucky怨念着，看起来要吐了。他面色苍白，毫无血色，而如果他体内还有血液的话，估计现在全都沉积在了足部，整个身体的重心完全不在点上，摇摇晃晃地攀上他们公寓楼的一节又一节楼梯。Steve咬着下唇跟在他身后，一只手扶住Bucky的手肘以免他突然晕倒，那样的话Steve就得……好吧，他也不是很清楚如果真是那样的话自己该怎么办，他没办法这么轻易就抓稳他，说实话他们俩很有可能会一起滚下楼梯。

“加油Buck，我们就快到了，没事的。”他这样说只是为了鼓劲，事实上Bucky看起来并不是真的没事。他头上裂了道口子，没有很大，也没有流血，所以没必要去医院缝针——但是有血顺着他的太阳穴流下来，现在已经干了。而且他的额头肿的很厉害。也许明天早上醒来他的脸就会紫一块青一块的了。此时Steve内疚得要命。

走到最后几步台阶的时候他俩都绊了一下，终于来到家门前。Bucky发出一声颤抖的长叹。他的手在口袋里胡乱摸索着钥匙。“开门吧，嗯？”他把钥匙递给Steve，用一只手揉着自己有点失焦的眼睛。

“嗯，”Steve回答，“嗯，当然好。”然后他又一次含糊地说：“对不起，真的。”已经不知道是第三还是第四次道歉了。

Bucky点头，突然缩了缩脖子，好像弄疼自己了。门嘎吱一声开了，Steve打开灯，让Bucky走进来。“知道啦，哥们儿。没事的啦，我只是……”屋内突然亮起的灯光有些刺眼，Bucky眯眼皱着眉把视线移开，“想睡觉了。”

Steve蹙着眉头，尴尬地扯下自己的袖子，把身上这件不合身的外套脱了下来。这事儿不能就这样算了——可是现在他和Bucky都醉得昏昏然，不太清醒。他并没有喝太多，但他的酒量就是这么差，所以他平常都滴酒不沾。但这次是特例，今天可是Bucky的生日。

“二十岁的感觉如何？”他问道，而Bucky只是瞪了他一眼，连外套都懒得脱就摇摇晃晃地走到沙发上一屁股坐下，闭上了眼睛。Steve嘴唇抿得更紧了。Bucky现在头昏脑涨的，不会睡得着。

“没啥感觉，真的。”Bucky咕哝道，一只手把脸上的头发拨开，半睁眼疲惫地眨着。好吧，Steve想，现在他也睡不着觉了。Bucky不是个傻瓜。也许Steve才是个傻瓜，在最好的朋友生日这天去干了一架。

不过没被打成熊猫眼，Steve还是觉得蛮庆幸的。但是如果能让时光倒流，把Bucky今天的生日变得完好，而不是像现在被自己毁成的这个鬼样，他愿意让那家伙在自己脸上再揍上几拳。

“你不会睡着的。”Steve说着把那件被雨打湿的夹克挂在门边。别的不说，回到家里的感觉真的很好。屋外正下着雨的城市，沾了Bucky血渍的酒吧后巷，还有那家伙的拳头，似乎这些东西都滚得老远，与他们毫无牵连了。

“是啊，是啊，我睡不着了。”Bucky说得迷迷糊糊，听起来好像已经在打盹了。“这是哪里啊？”

Steve爬上沙发来到他身边，把头靠在背垫上，侧过身来看着Bucky。他得一直盯着Bucky看，和他说话，不能让他现在就睡着。“什么是哪里啊？”

月光从窗外透入，轻柔的浅蓝光芒照亮了Bucky苍白的脸，暗影随着他的嘴角悄悄挪动。“别跟我装傻，哥们，”他闭着眼睛说道，“早上你没给我礼物，我想着回家了你就会给我了。来吧。”

“噢，”Steve的内疚感在他胃里搅缠得更加难受了。近来他都没怎么工作，一周卖几天报纸赚的钱也就够他交交房租，吃几顿饭，没别的了。不过这也足够了——他和Bucky以往生日都不会有礼物。圣诞也没有礼物。通常他们会出门去庆祝一下，或者就在家吃顿好饭。有时Bucky会在Steve生日那天买一罐可乐，把它塞进Steve的手里，咧嘴一笑，“朋友，生日快乐！”而在Bucky生日的时候，Steve会赶在他起床之前拿出素描本，快速地画几张像《Eight Pagers》里那样的性感女郎*，Bucky喜欢的那种，然后从本子上撕下那几页纸，掀开Bucky的被子把画纸按在他胸膛上，以此堵住他的起床牢骚。

而现在Steve没钱买新的素描本，也没钱买新的铅笔，于是这个礼物就作罢了。

“对不起，Buck，”他低沉地说，“我没……”

Bucky咧开嘴，发出一声干涩的轻笑。“开玩笑啦。”他睁开一只眼睛瞄向Steve，“也没期望你送我什么。尽管我想说，既然都经历了这晚发生的一切……”他的一只手扶着脸，而Steve只注意到那只手也刮伤发肿了，“我还是觉得我该有些特别的奖励吧。”

Steve不自在地笑了笑，觉得Bucky现在可能连轻轻笑一下都疼，这让他感觉糟透了。几个月后没准他们会把今晚发生的事当笑料，但此时此刻，他只觉得自己是个超级损友。“你想要什么都可以。”他说得真心诚意，尽管他知道自己并没有办法兑现承诺。

“我想要什么都可以吗？”

“没错。”他转了转身把手肘放在沙发的椅背上歇着，手掌托着腮，“你想去西班牙吗，Bucky？我们可以去呀。”

“西班牙，哈？”

“或者巴黎，或者印度，哪里都行。”

“去大峡谷怎么样？”Bucky问道，依旧用那双迷离半睁的眼睛看着Steve，弯着一边嘴角笑。他沉沉地陷入屁股下那个破烂不堪的沙发垫，但这并没什么。

“嗯哼，当然可以啦。”眼前整个房子变得有些眩晕，像一艘船在柔浪上漂荡摇晃。“而且我们要住最高级的酒店，好吗？还要衣来伸手饭来张口的高质量服务，怎么样？”

“听起来不错呢，Stevie，”Bucky舔了嘴唇，“那我们要怎么给钱？”

“不是‘我们’，”Steve纠正道，“是‘我’。这可是你生日，你一分钱都不用给。”

“你真是太好了。”

“不过，也许我还得花点时间才能办到这样。”Steve坦白道，一只手指探进了嘴唇，咬着指尖，看着温和的月光在他的脸上轻轻跃动，看着他打哈欠的样子，还看见他因为疼痛而缩了缩。

“刚刚说的那些，你不用给我啦。”他低声说，“一点都不特别。”

“唔，我也很想给你一些特别的东西。”屋内非常安静——除了窗外隐约的车声和楼上那家机器的嗡嗡声。Steve低沉悄声地说话，用只有他们俩能听见的音量，却有点破音了。“我感觉糟透了，Buck，本来今晚你可以开开心心过生日的，可我却把它毁了，竟然去——”

“去揍一个欠揍的家伙。”Bucky打断他，“你别自责了。”

“那时你正跟一个挺好的姑娘聊着呢，可是我却——”

“是吗？也许她没那么好，不然现在我怎么都忘了有这回事。”

“别跟我胡说，Barnes。”

Bucky笑了。“也许我脑震荡了吧，现在我失忆了。”

“Bucky，”Steve的声音里带着警告。

Bucky侧过身面对Steve，睁大了双眼，几乎，几乎就要把目光聚焦在Steve脸上了。他耸了耸肩。

“她蛮漂亮的，是吧？”

“非常漂亮。”

“啊，好吧。”

Steve在沙发垫里陷得更深了，眼前的屋子似乎晃得更厉害了。他越是放松，就越感到天旋地转，内疚感正吞噬着他，但酒精又让一切变得柔软无形、虚无缥缈。“你确定不要任何补偿吗？”他问。

Bucky沉默了很久——久到Steve得伸出手戳他的手臂确保他还醒着。“我醉了，”Bucky说道，“脑袋咯咯响，像一堆打碎的鸡蛋。”

“也没有太糟嘛，”Steve插嘴，“没准是个荷包蛋。”

“好吧那就像个荷包蛋。不过是个乱七八糟的荷包蛋，像你煎的那种。”

“你喜欢我煎的荷包蛋。”

“我的确喜欢，”Bucky点头，“我还喜欢你，超级喜欢。”

Steve低头笑了，从背垫挂着的椅罩上拨出一条松开的细绳。“闭嘴。”他低声说道。

但Bucky还在漫不经心地说着话，脑震荡和他喝下的那些杯廉价酒让他的声音软绵慵懒。“不要，因为我还得张嘴向你要礼物呢。”他顿了顿，Steve听见他吞咽的声音，“不过就算我开口问了，你也可以不给我。”

“说吧，”Steve说，“是什么？”

“你也醉了吧，是不？”Bucky问道，Steve点了点头，哼出一声笑。“很好，因为我要一个吻作为生日礼物。”

“你要什么？”Steve问道，而Bucky只是耸肩，好像他刚说的只是他想要杯喝的，或者他们改天去买点东西或者别的什么，反正是世界上最平常的事。

他说，“你听见了。”Steve只能点头，他的确听见了。

“谁的吻……？”

“你的啊，蠢。”Bucky伸出手抓住Steve的领带，在手中轻轻拉扯，像在示意什么。“我不是说过我要点特别的东西吗。”

“这是不是因为我搞砸了你和那个姑娘的谈话？”

他们之间的空气突然凝固了——Steve感觉到脊椎上一路往下颤栗的神经，紧张得让他起鸡皮疙瘩，因为——好吧，因为他自己也并不是从来没有起过这种想法。但在这有些意外的时刻，他立即把脑海中的这些想法给搪塞掉了，因为Bucky是他最好的朋友啊。

Bucky摇了摇头，再次扯了扯他的领带。“你要给我这个生日礼物吗？”

Steve没有作出回答，他只是舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，直起身子跪坐在沙发上，克制着不让自己像个醉醺醺的拳击生手那样被绊倒在沙发下。Bucky伸出另一只手在一边稳住他的身体，顺势把他渐渐拉近，Steve的心脏紧张得砰砰直跳，几乎要跳出喉咙。

他想让这个吻纯洁而且短暂，主要是因为他不想太过放任冒昧，尽管他是主动的那个。但是，他们两个现在都昏昏欲睡、如梦如醉，于是这个吻出乎意外地成了一个湿润的深吻。而在他意识到这点之前，Steve的手覆上了Bucky的右脸颊，他靠沙发背垫支撑着自己，这样——他就不会往前倾，不然的话他也许就扑在了Bucky的膝盖上——这样他就不会把Bucky吻得更深。

他们吻了好一阵子才分开，Bucky微笑，闭着眼睛。“还不错呢，Stevie，”他喃喃道，“谢啦。你可真贴心。”

Steve笑了，“别想着年年都会有啊。”

Bucky沉默了一会儿，含住自己的下唇，好像要把Steve的味道全部吸吮无遗。然后他打了个哈欠，“好了，现在我要睡觉了。”他说。

“我说真的，你别……”

Bucky仍旧拉着Steve的领带，他的手顺着这条领带往上滑，来到Steve的脸上深情地拍了拍他的脸颊。“我没事的，”他说，“我会没事的。”

他的确会没事的。

第二天早上，Steve给他煎了个荷包蛋，泡了杯咖啡，放在他面前的桌子上，Bucky还在睡眼惺忪地眨着眼，身子晃悠悠的，脸蛋有些浮肿。“这是你的生日礼物。”Steve对他说。

Bucky拿起他的叉子。“那昨晚那个算什么？”

Steve耸耸肩，在另一张椅子上坐下，啜了口咖啡。他还没法吃东西，宿醉的感觉让他有些想呕。他甚至没想到Bucky还会记得昨晚的事，但他还是得意地笑了：“好事成双嘛。”

**Author's Note:**

> *译者注：原文为“something best suited to an eight-pager”，eight-pager应该是《Eight Pagers》里面的那种丰乳肥臀的女郎。对了，《Eight Pagers》是那个年代蛮流行的一本黄色漫画，又名《Tijuana Bible（蒂华纳圣经）》。


End file.
